Combustion
by TVDiariesObsessed
Summary: She is a sex writer in New York City. She has her friends, a home, and a life she cares about. One man is about to change everything. Most people warned Elena about Damon Salvatore, but she doesn't listen. Now she has a choice: be burned alive or stoke the fire that consumes everything in its path. Damon is danger, darkness, and life all rolled into one. (Not supernatural)
1. Magic

**Author's Note-So this is just a prologue. Most of my chapters will be a lot longer than this; about double this length. This is not supernatural, however, there are dark themes in this (mostly killing, murder, morals being broken). Let me know what you think. This story is about Damon and Elena, however, that doesn't mean that they will get a happy ending, and this is the first time that I'm going to focus on the friendships too. Please review, favorite, and follow. I even like constructive criticism. **

* * *

_May 31st, 2014_

"So that's it?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

Elena shrugged with a lazy smile on her face. After taking a sip of her martini she finally answered her best friend.

"Yup," she replied. "Mason and I are through. There are only so many broken promises a girl can take before she has to move on."

"Amen to that, sister!" Caroline Forbes yelled over the blaring music and hoards of people. She was drinking her own alcoholic beverage while Bonnie sipped on water.

There they were; three best friends sitting at their favorite New York club. People were lined up down the block to get in, the bar packed so they had to stand on everyone's toes, and music pumping throughout the old warehouse building. The only thing missing was their other best friend, Rebekah.

Rebekah, with her long blonde hair that seemed to always look good no matter if she had a bad hair cut or dye job. She was also known around the city as being one of the best public relations representatives. She was Bonnie's, Caroline's, and Elena's ticket into the most popular parties and premieres. She was away on business and so that left Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline a night to relax at their favorite bar.

Elena was twenty- six years old, an author of one published book, and a writer about love, sex, and relationships. She was successful, independent, and living on her own ever since leaving Mystic Falls behind. It was within her first year of college that she met Caroline Forbes who just so happened to live down her dorm hall. It was a year later when they both met Bonnie Bennett at their favorite mall. She had been a worker who had just quit her sales job because she was joining a Law Firm.

And it was within the same year that they met Rebekah Mikaelson who was running errands for her pigheaded boss. That same year Elena convinced her to quit and join a new company who appreciated her.

"I personally think this is a good thing. Now we are all single and free to roam," Caroline cheered. She clinked glasses with Elena who shared a worried glance with Bonnie.

"You and Tyler aren't dating anymore? Since when did this happen?" Bonnie questioned.

Elena had watched Caroline fall in love with Tyler from the moment they met in college. He was a football player majoring in business. He dropped out after their first year and became a police officer; soon to be detective.

They always had a rocky relationship. It seemed they broke up at least once a month, sometimes twice a month. And so Caroline's news wasn't such a shock to them.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked carefully.

Caroline tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Of course I'm fine. It's just this time there is no going back."

"Like we haven't heard that before," Bonnie clipped out. She threw a dirty look over her shoulder at the young twenty year old girls dancing behind her. "Since when is rubbing your ass all over guys' crotches called dancing?"

"He cheated on me," Caroline whispered. But her revelation still carried over the music and made Elena's heart stop.

The tanned beauty put her drink down and held Caroline's hand. She wished she could comfort Caroline more, but that's not what her friend needed. She knew Caroline; almost better than she knew herself. Her friend needed to get drunk, sleep, and pretend that she wasn't hurting from Tyler's betrayal.

"I'm going to get shots for us all," Elena decided as she let go of her best friend's hand. Elena gave Bonnie a stern look and the dark skinned girl nodded her head in agreement. While Elena grabbed drinks Bonnie would deal with the bashing on Tyler. Bonnie was always good at trash talking guys.

Elena traveled through the club, swiveling through throngs of people who were too drunk to remember their own names. She bit her lip when she stopped at the bar, there was no room and the two bartenders, Ric and Brady, seemed like they couldn't keep up. Normally, if Caroline wasn't going through a crisis then she would jump in and help, but now was not the time.

"Right behind you Alaric," Elena yelled out as she slipped underneath the counter. She patted him on the shoulder as she passed him to head straight to the shot glasses. "Busy tonight?"

"I'm not complaining," he replied before preparing two drinks for women who looked as if they squeezed themselves into their dresses. He looked over at the tray Elena was preparing.

She had six shots on the tray, two glasses for heavy drinks, and a paper cup filled with water for Bonnie. He quirked his eye brow and gave her a concerned look.

"Everything okay?" He looked over his shoulder and threw a wink at his customers. "Have a good evening ladies." They giggled and left him a tip.

"Caroline and Tyler are done…for good."

"They were still dating?"

Elena and Alaric both turned around and she gasped with surprise. Even though the club was practically one hundred degrees with humidity, people were dripping with sweat, and deodorant was wearing off on most people, Stefan Salvatore still looked delectable.

"What are you doing here stranger?" Elena laughed while reaching over the counter and giving him a big hug. Stefan returned the gesture, Elena oblivious to the way he shut his eyes and squeezed her tighter. However, Alaric saw the exchange and walked away with a shake of his head.

Alaric couldn't watch Elena get hurt by Stefan again.

"No phone calls, no letters, not even a text. I feel like you don't want to be my friend," Elena joked.

His soft green eyes looked her over and she felt heat rush to her cheeks. Although they had dated for a year, he was her last serious relationship and they had ended two years prior. However, they had met their second year of college, living in the same apartment complex and had become friends. Everyone knew he had a crush on Elena for three years; however, she was completely oblivious to it until her twenty-third birthday.

"You look good Lena," Stefan decided to say. His hand trailed down her arm and landed on her hand. His fingers caressed her skin and it was as if she couldn't look away.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"I read your book. I think that was actually the first book I ever rented from the library. Who knew you'd be such a relationship expert." Stefan's fingers swirled circles on her skin and it was as if no one else existed.

Elena's breath hitched in her throat, but then it was as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her. All her feelings and memories of why she and Stefan broke up flashed before her eyes.

"I always knew you'd do great," Stefan was saying when his fiancé, Meredith Fell, walked up behind him.

She was the women who Stefan cheated with. They had met in school, having the same major, and during the last month of her relationship with Stefan he had cheated with Meredith. They ended on bad terms, but then it dawned on Elena that she wasn't in love with him and if he was happy with someone else then she could always be his friend.

And so a year ago Stefan had proposed to Meredith and they were scheduled to marry at the end of summer in three months.

"They you are hon—" She broke off and nearly spluttered as she saw Elena standing behind the bar. "Elena?" She exclaimed with a fake toothy smile. She glanced down at Stefan's hand on top of his exes and cleared her throat.

She took her hand back from Stefan and smiled sweetly. This was getting to be too awkward for her and she had Caroline to take care of. "I should get going. It was nice seeing you Stefan and Meredith." She waved over her back and grabbed her tray of drinks.

Elena weaved through the crowd. Various people had spotted her and tried to talk, some wanting to talk about her book and others knowing her because of school. But Elena didn't stop long to talk. She said her pleasantries and then moved on.

However, just as she was turning around from seeing her friend Haley, an unexpected force bumped into her and startled her to death. Elena dropped the tray she was holding and just as she was about to turn around and yell at the person who made her do that; her heart stopped.

It was as if she were in the movies. Everything seemed like slow motion, people disappeared, and her breath caught in her throat. Standing in front of her stood a man with white skin, nearly black hair that fell just above his eyes in a messy bed-head way, and bright, blue eyes. His mouth lifted up in a lopsided smirk while his taut muscles spread beneath his tight black shirt.

"Damon!" Stefan's voice called out before Elena could say a word.

The man in front of her turned to nod at the approaching Stefan. Elena didn't see it before, but their facial structures looked somewhat similar. And this could only mean one thing; she was finally going to meet Stefan's slightly older brother.

When Stefan and Meredith approached them Stefan finally noticed Elena again. "Elena? I thought you were with the girls?"

"I was…am…I'm going now," she stammered out nervously. A slight blush coated her cheeks before she smiled and recomposed herself. "It was nice seeing you again Stefan. We should catch up while you're in town. I'm sure the girls would all love to see you again. I'm not the only one who has noticed your non-existent phone calls." Elena started walking away, a small smirk appearing on her face as she noticed Meredith's slight glare, but at the last minute she turned her head to look behind herself. "And Damon?"

The blue eyed man looked at her with another lopsided smirk. She knew she had caught his attention. Although he wasn't as anxious as some of the guys she talked or flirted with. Damon seemed to have this aura around him; it screamed of danger, darkness, and life. His eyes held mysteries that had Elena intrigued and scared.

If one man could make her knees shake just from his eyes, then she couldn't imagine what would happen if she ever did find out his secrets. But once again, she found herself having to compose herself in front of this man and finally she called out with a smile:

"You owe me a drink!"

Their meeting wasn't anything special. He had spilled her drinks and they hadn't spoken a word to each other until Stefan came along like a babysitter. He was her ex-boyfriend's older brother, yet, she felt as if she knew nothing about him. Stefan never really spoke about Damon.

But when Damon winked in acknowledgement it was as if their meeting had just turned into magic. A chill went through Elena by the time she reached her friends.

Yes, meeting Damon Salvatore, was just like experiencing magic, fireworks, and lightening all rolled into one.

* * *

**Review, criticize, or just say anything. Also, if you follow this story it would mean a lot. I really want to know if this prologue/first chapter was okay.**


	2. Boom Clap

**Author's Note-Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorite and followed this story. A reviewer said that this story already reminds her of the show, Sex and the City. That was my intention and I should have mentioned that earlier. If you like the show then hopefully you like this story. Also, there's two characters in this story that you have yet to meet and you'll get to learn about some of Damon's past...a little bit. Or it'll just confuse you more. Let me know! And if you have any guesses about Damon and his mysteries, let me know. I would love to know what you think!**

* * *

_June 1st, 2014_

_You're picture perfect blue  
Sunbathing on the moon  
Stars shining as your bones illuminate  
First kiss just like a drug  
Under your influence  
You take me over you're the magic in my veins  
This must be love_

"Where is Rebekah?" Caroline complained as she nearly slammed her menu down on the table. The two tables surrounding Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline looked at them and scowled.

Bonnie looked around mortified and moved her bangs off of her forehead. "Would you please at least act your age? People are starting to stare."

Caroline rolled her eyes childishly before poking Bonnie in the side. The dark skinned women squirmed in her seat before finally laughing. Elena laughed too and rolled her eyes playfully. There was just something about Caroline that made everyone either love her or hate her. There was no grey area.

"So last night, I didn't tell you guys, but I saw Stefan," Elena revealed before taking a sip of her lemon water.

Both girls shot their eye brows up to their roots. "That was unexpected," Bonnie commented.

"He's back in New York?" Caroline questioned. She looked down at her watch and sighed. "I have to be at a client's house in two hours. Seriously? Where is Bek?"

"Was the she-devil with him?" Bonnie asked with a snarl. Her judgment was shining in her dark eyes as her grip on her mug of coffee tightened. She took a polite sip and forced a smile.

"Yes," Elena drawled out with a lazy smile. "_Meredith_ was with him but the big shocker was his older brother, Damon Salvatore."

"Miss me ladies?" Rebekah Mikaelson strutted into the restaurant with a big, floppy sun hat on her head, black sunglasses covering nearly half of her face, and a big red smile. And her smile only meant one thing: trouble.

"Finally!" Caroline declared before flagging down their waiter.

After they ordered Rebekah threw her purse on the table with a wicked smile.

"And she bares gifts," Elena announced with an impressed smile. Rebekah handed her a blue velvet case and when Elena opened it she gasped with joy. "You did not just give me this!"

Rebekah laughed. "Honey, you've been whining about this bracelet for weeks now. It's time to shut you up about it. Plus, it was on sale."

Rebekah gave Bonnie and Caroline gifts too before starting the conversation again. "So catch me up. What were you guys talking about?"

"Stefan's back in town," Caroline revealed. "With his brother."

"Ah," Rebekah sighed, "The famous, untouchable Damon Salvatore."

"You know him?" Elena accused with surprise. Rebekah had never mentioned that before.

"Honey, who doesn't know of him? But sadly, no, I don't personally know him. My company just deals with him and the parties his partners throw." Rebekah threw a wink over her shoulder at their waiter.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at how publically flirtatious Rebekah could be. "Would you please stop having eye sex with the person who serves us our food? We are in public."

Caroline and Elena laughed when the tables next to them looked over again. Elena smiled sympathetically at Bonnie who had always been uncomfortable about the subject of sex. "Sweetie, if you don't want to draw attention to yourself then you might not want to speak so loud about s-e-x."

Bonnie scowled but before she could retort their food had come and they all laughed at how red in the face Bonnie was becoming.

"So?" Rebekah asked after a couple of minutes, "Who's up for a party tonight?"

"It's a Sunday," deadpanned and serious, Bonnie raised her eye brows. "Some of us have to get up at five tomorrow."

Rebekah waved her hand dismissively. "It's for charity. You write a check and then you can leave. I'll e-mail the details to you guys." Rebekah whipped out her phone and started typing frantically.

Elena shared a look with Caroline. Although they were all best friends, Caroline and she almost always knew what each other were thinking. And although they were both dateless they didn't mind going because they would have each other while Rebekah mingled with business people and they enjoyed free alcohol.

"I'm in. It's not like I have meetings tomorrow," Elena said.

"Me too," Caroline said.

"Great. All of your names will be on the list, and bring a mask," Rebekah instructed.

"Now this is starting to sounds kinky," Elena joked.

Rebekah smiled viciously. "And did I mention that Damon Salvatore's company is hosting this party?"

* * *

Elena had just slipped into her dress when her phone started ringing. She had chosen to wear a black dress that she had just bought a week ago. It had only one shoulder, leaving her whole left side exposed. The dress was thin and soft to the touch, and her whole back was exposed. If it was any lower than her little black thong would be showing, however it was tight in all the right places and showed off her curves. Also, on the side where there was no material, there was no side of the dress either. Just the right amount of skin was showing as the dress flowed down to her ankles and cut upwards into a slit on her other leg. She paired the dress with black heels.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Elena, it's uh…Stefan." He coughed awkwardly while stumbling over his words.

Elena smiled easily. "Hey stranger. I didn't even know you had my number still."

"Ha ha," he forced with his own lazy smile. "You can stop with the stranger jokes any time now. You're overusing them anyways."

"Baby," she teased.

Meredith's voice was in the background and Elena rolled her eyes. "Honey, I need you right now. I can't find my shoes."

Elena didn't comment on how whiney Meredith sounded and she had to wonder where Stefan was hiding if Meredith couldn't find him in their two bedroom apartment.

He cleared his throat and that brought Elena back to the phone conversation. "Sorry. She's just stressed, but as I was saying…I uh…noticed you and the girls are coming tonight to Damon's charity event."

"Yah. Rebekah is back in town and she scored us tickets. Plus, it's for the children so it's a good cause." Elena grabbed her purse and started locking up her one bedroom apartment. Elena rolled her eyes as her neighbor, a fifty year old man, whistled at her.

"Okay, I was just checking." Stefan's tone had changed, however and Elena narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Is it okay that I go? It's not going to be weird for you and Meredith, right? I know you guys just moved back here and I don't want to cause trouble." Elena didn't want to skip the party though. She loved being busy, seeing her friends, and having a social life. It helped inspire her column and new book that she was working on.

"No," Stefan exclaimed. "Of course you can go. This is your city too, Elena, and if anything I don't want to make you worry about that. We can call be civil."

Elena smiled as she made it to her elevator. "Okay. Then why are you so glum?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but I'm not. I just think, and tell me if I'm over stepping my boundaries, but I just think you should try to stay clear of Damon." Stefan paused before speaking a word a second, it all coming out in a rush before Elena could cut in. "He's bad Elena. I'm not supposed to tell you this or anyone this actually, but I have to warn you that he's interested and he would literally kill me if he knew that I was telling you this, but please just listen for once and stay away from him. He's no good and he's family so that's the only reason I put up with him, but other than that he's dangerous and he will pull you down with him."

Elena stood speechless at Stefan's revelation. He was really not one for dramatics, but this was too much for Elena. After a moment of silence she let out a big bark of a laugh and couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh my Stefan…" She continued to giggle.

"Elena, I'm serious," he deadpanned.

"I have to go now. I'll see you tonight, but that was funny Stef. I really have missed talking to you. You always know how to make me smile, but this was too funny. Say hi to Meredith for me. Bye!"

Elena closed her dinosaur cell phone and hailed a taxi. Stefan's warning didn't affect her the way he hoped. In fact, if anything, Elena was even more intrigued by Damon.

* * *

Stefan stood amongst many of his father's business friends. He wanted to roll his eyes at the language they were using and the tone of their voices. Stefan didn't know if it was the money talking or just their principles, his father's business partners seemed to look down upon everyone who didn't have hired help and their own private jet.

"Evening brother," Damon whispered in his ear before patting him on the back and joining the circle. Stefan narrowed his eyes as he watched Damon interact with the five men all dressed in black suits and ties. They all wore masks but it was easy to tell who was who due to voice and eyes. "Would you all excuse me and my brother? We have to have a small family chat."

Damon led Stefan away from the crowded party and smirked as if he was pleased with himself. He took great satisfaction in making Stefan uncomfortable. It wasn't spoken out loud, but Damon knew that Stefan suspected something. And now it was time for Damon to taunt his brother.

"Something wrong brother?" Damon asked. He lowered his voice as they were standing near the coat closet. They had the perfect view of the guests entering the facility. "Cat got your tongue?"

Damon chuckled at his own joke before he lightly nudged Stefan in the shoulder. Stefan shrugged him off defensively.

"I'm not talking to you Damon. You've caused enough trouble at the club the other night. Do you know that you had Meredith scared so bad that she doesn't even want to invite you to the wedding?" Stefan, for a moment, forgot that he was talking to Damon and stood in his face.

Damon's blue eyes narrowed even more before he looked Stefan over. "I wouldn't cross me Stefan. You two spotted me at the club. Not the other way around. I didn't look for you so you should tell your fiancé to stay out of my business."

As guests and clients of Damon's passed by Stefan spoke a little too loudly.

"Is that a threat?"

Damon chuckled and stepped back from his brother. The guests passed as if they saw nothing and then anger coursed through Damon's body. "I warned you four months ago to stay out of my business. That was strike one with Katherine. Tonight was strike two."

Stefan backed away; remembering that four months ago Katherine was found dead because of him. Tonight he spoke to Elena. Fear rushed through his body as he pictured Elena's dead, bloody body in the hands of Damon.

"Damon….please….don't." Stefan faltered his words as beads of sweat gathered above his brow. "Elena has nothing to do with you. Just leave her alone. I'll do anything and—"

Damon became bored of Stefan's pleads. He felt a pull towards the door and looked past Stefan. He nearly gasped as he saw the brunette beauty walk through the doors. She gave her small shawl to the coat man and smiled.

Her mask was red with black lace; matching her dress that made his mouth go dry. The skin that was revealed teased Damon and he couldn't stop the hard on that was coming. Her legs seemed to go on for miles and Damon would kneel down in front of everyone if she would just let him taste her.

"Excuse me, brother," Damon requested although he didn't really need Stefan's approval at all. "And before you go back to your fiancé, remember, I have eyes and ears everywhere. They will tell me the next time you warn Miss. Gilbert away from me. I will end you," he threatened lowly in his ear.

* * *

"Isn't that your brother?" Caroline asked as she pointed over to Niklaus Mikaelson, standing next to none other than Damon Salvatore.

Rebekah rolled her eyes while sipping her free glass of champagne. "I forgot he would be here." She pointed her finger at Caroline. "And don't get any ideas. He's always been the black sheep of the family. My own mother doesn't even talk to him."

Caroline shrugged innocently. "I didn't say anything. I was just curious."

Elena noticed that Bonnie kept checking her watch. "Are we on a time schedule?" Elena teased her friend.

Bonnie sighed. "I have to be up in seven hours and they haven't even started serving the food yet."

Rebekah put her arm around Bonnie and started leading her away from the table. "Come on. You need a drink, a dance, and a good fuck."

"And here I thought this was a silent auction for charity. Not a silent auction to get laid," Elena joked with Caroline.

"That reminds me, did you bid yet? I can't decide if I want to bid on the vintage jewelry or the autographed painting. It would go perfect in my living room. I would finally be done decorating my own place."

Elena and Caroline started to walk around the tables that held multiple items to bid on. "Well you know me; I root for the jewelry. How often are you going to find vintage magic?"

They stopped at the necklace Caroline was going to bid on. As Caroline debated how much she was willing to bid Elena let her eyes travel around the multiple tables set up. Everything seemed to be up for the bid. There were baskets that held fun items like movie tickets, spa treatments, and even lottery tickets while there were other tables that were homes to antique rings and necklaces.

"Oh my God," Elena whispered in awe as she spotted creamy lace and trim on a mannequin. "I feel like I've died and gone to heaven," she overdramatized.

"It's from the 1860's," a man's voice spoke up from behind.

Elena didn't want to tear her eyes away from the beautiful dress that had a fitted sleeveless bodice, a full open-front, and a cream under dress, however, when she did turn to look at the man she didn't know which was more beautiful: Damon Salvatore or the vintage masterpiece.

"It used to be a veil and was remade into the gown." Damon was close to her, his chest nearly pressing into her back, however he was just a slight touch away and she felt as if her skin was on fire. "It would look remarkable on you."

Elena's breath caught in her throat for a moment before she delicately cleared it and smiled. "Thank you." She looked down at the ballet and shut her eyes; mentally calculating if she even had the spare money to spend on such a divine piece of clothing.

When she realized she had rent coming up, an overpriced electric bill due in a week, and a wedding gift she still had to buy for Stefan she sighed. Still close to her, she made the mistake of backing up right into Damon.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Elena didn't know why she was apologizing though. He was the one invading her personal space, not the other way around. "I should go find my friends. The food and auction are going to begin soon."

Elena slipped off to the side so her skin wasn't scorching under his gaze. When she was finally able to turn and look at him properly she bit her lip at the way his smirk definitely implied that he liked what he saw.

"You're not going to bid on it?" He asked.

Elena shrugged. "I already bid on the handmade quilt. It reminds me of my mother."

As she turned to walk away she didn't miss the way Damon's eyes flared under the florescent lights or the way his smirk seemed to falter for one moment.

"I think you're making a mistake Miss. Gilbert."

"I guess we'll see about that!" She called back before joining her friends at a table for champagne and appetizers.

* * *

"Elena Gilbert?" Klaus asked the moment Damon walked up to him. They were sitting at the center table near the front, all eyes on them since they were the reason they were all there in the first place. "Rebekah's friend?"

"Stop," Damon hissed with a pleasant smile on his face. "Now's not the time to discuss this."

"Is she next on the list?" Klaus asked. His eyes looked over to Elena's table and froze when he saw Rebekah laughing at something the other blonde woman said. He almost forgot what it was like to be that way with Rebekah. She was always the light in their family.

Damon narrowed his eyes and looked around to make sure that no one from their business was watching or listening. "I said now is not the time."

"She's Rebekah's friend. I deserve to know," Klaus countered with his own smirk. He took a sip of his beverage before smiling at the men walking close to them.

"No," Damon gritted out. "She's not on the list. But she is mine so make sure no harm is to come by her. Understand?"

Klaus clinked glasses with Damon's. Damon was surprised at his friend's actions but nevertheless he smiled. Of course Klaus understood him. They started in the business together and they would always stick by one another.

"I understand crystal clear."

Damon nodded before letting his eyes look over towards Elena again. She was looking right back at him and he saw her cheeks turn a shade of light pink. He held up his glass and tipped it towards her slightly in a silent toast. She smiled back before doing the same thing.

They both drank together even though they were four tables apart.

* * *

As the night died down, the clock struck one, and most people were filtering out of the building Elena stood with Caroline. Rebekah was taking care of business and finding her next play toy while Bonnie had gone home an hour before.

"I can't believe I didn't just bid on the painting. I could have at least won that and completed my living room. Now I have no necklace and an incomplete room," Caroline pouted.

"Stefan!" Elena called out the moment she spotted their green eyed friend. He wasn't with Meredith or anyone that Elena could see. "Hey! I haven't seen you all night."

Stefan looked around and both girls looked at each other in confusion. He was acting weird.

"I've been around. Hey Caroline," Stefan said. "Did you buy anything tonight?"

"Don't even get me started. I just finished my rant," she declared dramatically. "Is Meredith with you?"

Once again, Stefan looked around before turning his attention back to the girls. "No. She decided to stay home…she wasn't feeling well."

"Evening ladies." Damon greeted. He looked at Stefan and nodded. "Stefan."

"Damon."

Damon focused on Elena once more. "Would you mind accompanying me for a while? I have something for you to see."

"Are you okay getting home, Care?" Elena asked her blonde friend.

"I'll give her a ride," Stefan offered. "Have a good night, Elena. Be safe," he warned.

Elena allowed Damon to take her hand and she swore she was living the dream. Walking besides this handsome stranger, dressing up in a gown, and having waiters serve her drinks. This was one of the reasons why she loved New York so much.

"It's a shame you didn't buy the dress," Damon said as he led her through empty corridors. Elena had a feeling that they were leaving the party behind.

"Well whoever bought it I hope they're happy. I just wish they didn't buy it anonymously. I would kill to know who bought it."

They stopped at the door and Damon turned to look down at her. "May I?" He motioned to her mask and Elena nodded. "I want to see your whole face clearly."

His fingers took their time untying the string lace within Elena's straight hair. Softly, he pulled the mask from her face and smiled. Butterflies were fluttering around her stomach as he put her mask into his back pocket. His mask was already off or else Elena would offer to remove his too.

"Perfect," he whispered. "And now for the grand finale."

Elena wanted to ask Damon what he meant by that, but decided to keep her mouth shut. In a moment she would be speechless enough. It only took Damon a second to open the door and to turn on the lights. In the room stood one thing and one thing only:

Elena's dream dress.

"You bought it," Elena accused as she stepped inside and walked a circle around the perfect dress. "You're the anonymous person."

Damon smiled. "Happy?"

"Why would I be happy? You bought my dress," she joked before she looked at Damon and realized he was serious. "Why would I be happy?" She whispered, afraid that her suspicions were correct.

"The dress is for you," he offered.

A gift so big and rare was presented before Elena. Not once since she was sixteen had she felt this special; someone actually giving her a dress that should cost thousands. She really did want to accept this gift. It was a kind gesture. But what did that gesture mean? Was he expecting something in return? She wasn't the gold digging type.

"It's beautiful, Damon," she murmured as she slowly let her fingers reach out and touch the softness of the fabric, but then she pulled back and looked at him as if he had killed her puppy. "But I can't accept this. It's too much. I mean, I don't even know you."

"Sure you do," he stated confidently. Shutting the door behind himself Elena took a step away from him. He wouldn't let her go that easily and so with each word he advanced until she couldn't slip away from him. "I'm Damon Salvatore. I'm Stefan's older brother. I practically run this company and make millions overnight." His body was caging her in and Elena was looking up at him with uncertainty. "I want you to have this dress almost as much as I want you right now."

His mouth slammed down on hers and they didn't say another word to each other that night.


End file.
